There is conventionally known a technique for acquiring a content material constituting a Web page disclosed on a Web site and generating a new content based on the acquired content. For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a technique in which when a user designates a URL of image data, the image data corresponding to the URL is obtained from a Web and a banner is automatically created based on the acquired image data.